the symphony of war
by SadisticBrony
Summary: war has broken out between Humans and the inhabitants of Equestria. Does Celestia fall for the enemy, the mystery behind the Alicorn.
1. Chapter 1

None escape the coming storm, Twilight Sparkle thought to herself as she gazed at what used to be the grand capital city of Canterlot, which now lay in ruin with a black flag atop the mighty Canterlot castle. How could this of happened, Twilight tried to choke back her tears, it used to be so peaceful. She thought back to that fateful day when it all began, the day the humans began their relentless invasion of the once peaceful land of Equestria. Plunging the once beautiful land into a dark and terrible war, nopony could understand what had driven this unknown enemy to perform these terrible acts of cruelty, nopony, except princess Celestia and her protégé Twilight sparkle. Twilight could still remember the day that Princess Celestia gave her the book on ancient prophecies. It was that book which had forewarned Twilight of Nightmare Moon's return. But that book had also told of the day when war would return to Equestria and with it the Harbingers of death would once more plunge the world into chaos. The small section gave reference to the creatures mentioned in the prophecy "Humans", Twilight repeated the words over and over again "I have must find out more about these humans" said Twilight.

Twilight's curiosity drove her to further research humans and their origins, but she could find no books that contained information on humans. It was then that Twilight had made the decision to approach her mentor Celestia and ask her if she knew anything about these humans. So Twilight decided to ask the princess the next time she was in Canterlot, which was convenient because Twilight had to go to Canterlot quills and spells, to purchase some quills and parchment for her studies.

Twilight was just about to board the train, when she felt a strange wind blowing from the Everfree forest. Twilight shivered as the wind was icy cold and she gagged when the smell hit her, the wind carried with it the smell of death and decay, a smell that Twilight wasn't familiar. Twilight's train of thought was shattered by the conductor whistling and shouting "all aboard whose coming aboard ", Twilight hurried onto the train and quickly sat down next to an all too familiar blue mare, "Rainbow! What are you doing on the train" Twilight asked in a rather demanding voice, "oh hey Twilight, I'm just going to pick up a few things in Canterlot for the contest" replied Rainbow. "What contest?" Twilight asked straight away, "well ..." Rainbow began.

About an hour later, "... and the winners will go through to the finals and compete for the grand prize..." Rainbow paused to take a deep breath "... of admission into the WONDERBOLTS" Rainbow squealed like a fangirl, "can you image it Twi, me apart of the Wonderbolts, I've been trying to get into that group for like... EVER" Rainbow's eyes had glazed over. The two mares sat in silence for the rest of the trip. At one point Twilight had fallen asleep.

Twilight was standing in the middle of the Canterlot royal throne room addressing the princess and giving her latest report of the magic of friendship, when suddenly a loud noise interrupted her. Both Twilight and Celestia walked out on to the balcony, both curious as to what caused the sound. Every pony in the streets had stopped to look around, as well, but as far as anypony could see what ever had made the noise had long gone. Just as Twilight turned around and started to walk back inside a surprised gasp arose from one of the pony's in the street, "look, Everypony, up there just behind that cloud" pointed the pony, Everypony turned their heads, straining to see what the pony was pointing at, when suddenly a large black object sped past the top of the castle. There was a chorus of "ohs" and '"ahs "as the strange object circled the city. Now Twilight couldn't quite make out exactly what she was looking at, but it roughly resembled a bird. Everypony stood and watched the strange bird-like object continually circle the city, all the while asking each other what it might be. After about ten minutes the object broke off and started to speed away, and everypony started to continue what they had previously doing before the bird-like object had appeared. But no less than what must have been about three minutes the bird creature returned, but there were three more with it. Everypony stared in amazement as they reduced their speed and decreased their altitude so that they could be seen clearly. Twilight saw that the bird creature was in fact made out of metal, this surprised Twilight, but no sooner than it had slowed down it disappeared. Then one pony is the street yelled out "Look they're dropping things" everypony started at the metal-birds wondering what it is they're dropping. Twilight found herself also wondering what it is they were dropping when suddenly a violent shockwave threw both Twilight and princess Celestia of their hooves and into a wall, after which Twilight fell unconscious to the floor.

Twilight awoke with a splitting headache, she rubbed her forehead with her hoof, but stopped when she felt something warm and wet, she looked at her hoof which was now covered it a deep scarlet liquid. Dizziness took hold of Twilight as she tried to get up unsuccessfully, after struggling to her feet Twilight and stared out in disbelief at the scene before her. Canterlot was on fire, ruined buildings and debris now lay scattered across the city. Bodies lay in the streets as the blood ran in torrents down the gutters, the smell of death hung strongly in the air; a feeling of nausea overtook Twilight as she vomited violently. Twilight looked around wildly as she tried to make sense of the situation, a footstep behind her made Twilight spin around swiftly. There in front of her stood a creature twice her size dressed in an olive green shirt and pants with a pair of black boots, it wore a metal hat and carried a long cylindrical piece of metal which it then levelled at Twilight. Twilight yelled at the creature to explain what was going on, the creature just looked at her for a while then it spoke "Be prepared for we have returned". Then there was a long bang and pain shot through Twilight's body, she fell to the floor and once more slipped into darkness.

Twilight awoke in a cold sweat, she looked around frantically and sighed a sigh of relief when everything was clear, it was all a dream thought Twilight as the train pulled into the station, but she would make a note of telling Celestia when she saw her. Twilight and Rainbow got off the train and went their separate ways as did all of the ponies, none of them aware of the bloody struggle that lay ahead.

-END Chapter 1-

Author note: sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, the ideas came out of my head so fast I had to put them down fast or I'd forget them. Anyway I hate to leave you in suspense but I need to think of some more stuff for chapter two, the next chapter will be out in a week or maybe more I don't know. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic and rem


	2. Chapter 2

As Twilight walked through the grand city of Canterlot, she could smell the delicious scent of the market district. As a filly Twilight used to love walking through the market, there were always the best books for sale there. Twilight smiled to herself, she was so lost in thought that she had almost forgot that she was supposed to meet with Celestia for lunch. Twilight quickly doubled back and hurried on toward the castle.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student" said Celestia with a huge smile as she addressed the lavender mare, "I trust that your trip was a pleasant one".

"Oh ah... yes it was fine thank you" replied Twilight trying to come across sincere, trying but apparently failing as it was obvious to the princess that something was wrong. "What is troubling you Twilight Sparkle, you know I trust you completely" inquired Celestia with a look that completely reassured Twilight that the princess could make sense of her nightmare.

"Well..." began Twilight as she told the princess of her nightmare. "...And then I woke up" finished Twilight. The princess sat and thought for a moment then she said something that completely shocked Twilight. "Your nightmare... wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision of the past" Celestia said to a now completely stunned Twilight.

. . .

A million thoughts raced through Twilight's mind as she hopped into her bed, it was situated in one of the guest towers around the castle grounds. She had asked the princess if she could go home but Celestia insisted that she stay the night. Now finally in bed, Twilight allowed herself to relax as sleep gradually took hold…

…Twilight stood alone at edge of Ponyville, staring in horror at what was once a beautiful little town bustling with all kinds of ponies, now a burning ruin. The smell of death lingered in the air threatening to make Twilight vomit. As Twilight wandered through the burning town, she could feel a sense of fear that ponies seldom experience and that fear was of being alone. She continued down the empty streets and made her way towards her house. As she turned the corner she heard a small sob, she looked around to see where it had come from but there was nopony. The sob came again, closer this time. It seemed to come from the house behind her, in the middle of the town. Twilight began to sprint toward the sound but as she turned the corner she was hit by a sight that nopony could ever be prepared for. There in the town centre were the bodies of her friends. Twilight quickly ran toward them, but they vanished except the body of a familiar blue mare. She ran to the body of her dear friend, falling in a heap as she clutched at her now scarlet fur, the sources of which were strange cuts. Twilight felt the tears flowing freely from her eyes as she looked at her hooves which were now covered in the scarlet liquid she still remembered so vividly. Suddenly a noise behind her caused Twilight to spin around quickly and there, standing in front of her, were her friends. Twilight screamed at them to help Rainbow but they just stood there until Rarity finally opened her mouth and said, "This is your fault..." "...We're dead..." said Apple Jack, "...because of you" Pinkie Pie finished. Then Fluttershy said accusingly, "you abandoned us", suddenly Twilight felt Rainbow's body shift and get up. As she turned to face the blue mare Rainbow shouted, "It'sall your fault". As she shouted the scarlet liquid began to seep from her eyes and slowly trickle down her face, pooling at her hooves. Now frantically, Twilight turned to the rest of her friends to see the same scarlet liquid dripping from their began to walk closer to Twilight, chanting "your fault, your fault". This was too much for Twilight to bear, she couldn't take it...

Twilight awoke with a scream, her eyes frantically searching for her dead friends, but there was nopony there. Then with a loud crash, the door to her room flew open and the princess stormed in.

-END Chapter 2-

Author note: I would like to thank Brettyboop01 for spell checking this as I am not very good with grammar and punctuation. Please leave a comment and a review and favourite this story. I will have the next chapter by this time next week. Also check out the fanfic by Brettyboop01 called the interdimentional Guide.


	3. Chapter 3

"Twilight, are you okay" asked the princess with a worrisome look on her face, "we could hear the screaming from the conservatory" said the princess with a small crack in her voice, "I'm fine" twilight said meekly 'but am I really okay after that' she thought to herself, she shuddered when she thought about her friends slowly advancing and that horrible chanting, a small whimper escaped from her lips and the princess immediately moved to comfort her, "it's okay" she crooned slowly caressing her head. Twilight began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks "my….my…my friends…. they were… were…. they were all dead" she managed to choke out, "what in the name of Equestria is happening to me" she asked the princess "what is this" she demanded, but he princess only stared at her as if she were quietly judging her then finally after what seemed like hours she turned and said "follow me".

As Twilight trotted quietly alongside princess Celestia she thought about how mysterious the princess was being, whenever she asked her mentor about the dreams Celestia would just change the topic to something else it was as if Celestia was hiding something. As Twilight contemplated this Celestia quietly asked her to stop for a moment, and when Twilight looked around all she could see was a dark wall with a small round hole in it, "princess what are we do…" Twilight began but the princess held up her hoof to silence her "you will see soon enough" the princes told her as she stuck her horn in the hole, suddenly there was a loud crack as the wall sprang to life and started to fold away from the center very soon there was a doorway where the wall had once been. Twilight just stared in amazement and followed the princess through into a large auditorium with a red book in the center. As soon as Twilight saw the book a strange chill ran up and down her 'that book is evil' she thought and as she got closer to it she could see there seemed to be seemed to be an inexplainable dark aurar that emanated from it. Twilight suddenly felt heavy her body seemed to lock up and a familiar blackness washed over her and she fell to the ground.

Celestia POV

Celestia turned as she heard a loud thud behind her, she thought that she had knocked the book of the pedestal it was on but was she saw scared her so much she let out a small gasp of horror, for on the floor was the familiar lavender body of Twilight Sparkle. "Twilight" Celestia said franticly shaking her with her hoof, "Twilight" she said again, there was no response just an eerie stillness and the thick stench of decay. Suddenly Twilight began to slowly rise, until she was back on her hooves again, "Twilight" Celestia said with a sigh of relief "are you okay?" she asked with concern and her concern was well placed for what twilight said next chilled Celestia to the bone. "I'm better than alright" Twilight replied, but her voice was not her usual sweet sounding trill but instead a voice filled with darkness and cruelty, "Celestia" crooned Twilight with a dark civility, "it's been far too long" she continued "about two thousand years if I'm not mistake, give or take a century". Celestia did not answer, "oh come now, let's not be uncivil" Twilight said with just a hint of annoyance "after all I didn't go out of my way to possess dear Twilight here just to be ignored". "Why have you come back, Solar Flare" Celestia said finally breaking the silence "and what have you done to Twi…." She began but was cut off by Solar laughing, slowly he began to answer her "Why have I come back? Now let's see, why have I come back?" he said mockingly, "it' simple really, I've returned to finish what I started and as for Twilight here, I've simply shown her the future of Equestria" he said with a dark smile. Then suddenly Solar leapt through the air pining Celestia to the wall with an in-pony like strength, Celestia struggled against him but his hooves were like vices paralyzing her body and rendering her unable to move, he whisper softly in her ear "stop struggling Celestia and you'll see that I'm not hurting you", to her own horror she felt her body relax and what had once been a constricting hold had now turned into a delicate embrace. Celestia was shocked at how easily she had succumbed to him and was even more shocked by the fact that she liked it. Solar (or rather Twilight's body) began to gently caress Celestia's face, he gently traced a line down her face with his hoof, Celestia felt her eyes close and her mind go blank, her body tingled as she felt his (or rather again Twilight's) tongue slide along her neck until it reached her lips were a small moan of pleasure escaped her lips, he suddenly stopped and smiled "is it just me or are you rather enjoying this" he said mockingly as Celestia fought to regain control of herself and muster what little dignity she had left. "I hate you" Celestia she quietly suddenly a wave of anger rush over her and she started shouting, "I will protect my subjects from your demonic army and cleanse them of your vile taint, if that can only be accomplished by destroying you, then so be it" she said shaking with an uncontrollable rage; "That's it Celestia embrace your anger for it makes you powerful, forget your magic of friendship it only holds you back. Join me and together we can tear down this pitiful land and bring forth a new age of power" Solar said manically. "NO, I'll never forsake my subjects, friendship is more powerful than you realize. I'll never join you." Celestia finished breathing heavily. Just as soon as Celestia had finished an ear splitting scream cut through the air and snapped Celestia out of her rage and turned her attention toward the now withering body of Twilight Sparkle.

**-END Chapter 3-**

Author's Note: hey guys I hope you enjoy this section I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter is a mainly reveal the enemy I hope you like it. Please favorite my story and leave a review or PM me. Ps sorry about the grammar and punctuation.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain was the only thing that Twilight could think about, how terrible it was. Nothing in all of existence could measure up to the pain that Twilight was feeling now. Then the unthinkable happened, the pain increased but it was a new kind of pain and Twilight felt like her head would explode. The pain continued to burn through her mind until she finally passed out and slipped into the blackness.

Twilight could feel herself falling endlessly in the blackness, it seemed as though she had been falling forever when suddenly she stopped, a blinding white light split through the darkness and Twilight felt herself being drawn towards the light. Twilight could almost touch the light when a soft hoof reached out and took hold of her, pulling Twilight completely into the light where she found herself face to face with a dazzling golden stallion in what looked like full battle armor, his body was perfectly defined, his features; soft and brilliant, Twilight had never seen such a stallion before. She kept staring at his majestic form and was puzzled by his cutie mark; it was a picture of a large white triangle with a smaller hollow triangle in the centre. Twilight was still gaping at his perfect form when the stallion finally spoke "Twilight Sparkle, you are a guardian so why have you not prevented Solar Flare's return" he asked accusingly Twilight only stared at him. "I will ask you again, why have you not taken action against Solar Flare's return" the stallion asked again but in a softer tone, Twilight finally managed to choke out a response "What? Who is Solar Flare? Who are you? Where am I?" The stallion smiled and laughed at her, this annoyed Twilight and she felt herself shouting at him to explain himself. The stallion immediately stopped laughing, "In due time I will explain everything, but first you must come with me I must show you something". When Twilight didn't move he held out his hoof and Twilight suddenly felt reassured that he would not harm her, so she took his hoof and he led her forward to a large stone archway with strange symbols lining the arch. "Where are you taking me?" demanded Twilight, the stallion smiled and said "beyond the stars", suddenly Twilight felt a strange magic coming from the stallion and saw him building it up in his horn. 'Wait a minute' Twilight though 'I didn't know he had a horn'. Twilight kept thinking about this when suddenly a large beam of blue light erupted from his horn a smashed into the stone archway illuminating the strange symbols. The archway began to pulse softly and before Twilight could come to terms with what was happening a large crack came from the archway which made her jump and she shut her eyes. When she reopened them she was amazed to see that the once empty archway was now filled with a shimmering image of stars and planets. Space! She thought but before she could take it all in the stallion grabbed her and walked into the shimmering image, Twilight screamed and passed out again.

When Twilight awoke she immediately noticed that she was flying and jumped, clinging to whatever was keeping her up it was only when she looked up at that thing that she noticed the cutie mark 'The triangles!' she thought in amazement and she was even more surprised about the wings. 'It couldn't be, it's just not possible. He's… He's… He's an Alicorn' she struggled to come to terms with what she had just saw, but even that shocking discovery paled in comparison to what was below them. A loud crack of thunder shook the air around them but Twilight took little notice her gazed was completely fixed on the events below her.

There on a grassy plain in the pouring rain stood an army of those mysterious humans adorned with golden battle armor wielding large metal sticks, no not sticks Twilight thought, swords! (Twilight remembered reading about such things) They looked completely different from the horrible creatures Twilight had seen in her dreams. On the opposite side of the field stood hundreds of Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, Unicorn ponies but the thing that most drew her attention were the ponies and the human in the middle of the field, there were two Alicorns and one human. Twilight knew those Alicorns, how could she not it was unmistakably the princesses Celestia and Luna! Twilight looked up at the stallion and began to ask "what is princess Celest….." but the stallion held up a hoof to silence her and spoke softly in her ear "just watch and you will learn the mystery surrounding the humans" she nodded obediently. Twilight looked down again just in time to see the human to be engulfed by black smoke, when the smoke cleared a bright orange stallion stood in its place, his flaming red mane (literally flaming noted Twilight) whipping about in the breeze. Twilight's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp as the rest of the humans transformed into ponies and not just ordinary ponies but Alicorns. Twilight was suddenly jerked upwards into the sky and back to the portal (Twilight had come to the conclusion that they used a portal to get here). Twilight began to think of hundreds of question to ask the mysterious stallion that brought her here, as they reached the portal Twilight held her breath and prepared for journey through it, the stallion just laughed as they plunged straight into it.

-END Chapter 4-

Author's Notes:  Thanks again for taking the tie to read this and as always sorry about the grammar and punctuation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. The mystery of the Alicorn will be fully revealed next chapter so favorite this story to keep up to date. Please, Please review this story I really need the feedback. Don't forget to share this.


End file.
